


Congratulations

by TheLastCure



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastCure/pseuds/TheLastCure
Summary: Shortly after his wedding the count gets a visit from an old friend who is unsure about how much he's changed since his mercenary days.





	1. Chapter 1

                Lorelei ran her hand from the short mess of teal hair as she approached the castle gates, attempting to make it look somewhat styled. Shoulders rolled back and instrument case moved to a place of prominence on her back she walked up to the guard and gave a small curtsey, “I am Lorelei, a songstress wishing to offer a performance to palace as a gift.”

                The guard looked her over before nodding and gesturing toward the door. She stepped inside giving another small curtsey to the servant inside who escorted her to a parlor inviting her to have a seat while she waited. She looked around as much as she could from her seat, everything shown with radiance it seems. It was far too overdone for her taste but defiantly an effective show of wealth and prestige. The smallest of smiles graced her lips at the irony of it all.

                “Introducing Count Lucio and the Countess Nadia,” a page announced. Lorelei stood before settling into a deep curtsey with her head held down introducing herself before gracefully sliding back into an upright position. Nadia seemed a bit amused but Lucio on the other hand had a shocked looked on his face. Well it wasn’t like that wasn’t the reaction she expected.

                “I intended to come offer my services for your wedding but unfortunately news reached me too late to make it.” Lorelei sat down calmly focusing solely on Nadia to keep from laughing at Lucio’s face; he was always overly expressive to a comical level. “I made it as soon as I could and hope you accept my services now, as a gift of course. I’m sure your husband can attest for my skill.”

                Lucio tried to compose himself as Nadia turns to him but only halfway managing, “Lorelei is quite the performer; I think it’s one of the things I miss most about the old days.” The overly proud smirk on his face almost causes the dancer to break out a laugh. Though she did start to take notice of how to newlyweds were interacting, she wouldn’t be surprised if it was a long established relationship but they seemed to barely care if the other was nearby. She would be lying if it didn’t admit it kind of make her smile internally.

                Nadia gave an oh so faint eye roll turning back to Lorelei, “I do have a small gathering coming up, if you would be willing to preform then we can provide you a room in the meantime.” She got up giving a warm smile, “I don’t mean to rush off, but I was in the middle of something when you arrived. I’ll have a room arranged let one of the servants know if you wish to take it.” Then she was out of the room without a glance at the count.

                After the door shut Lorelei leans back into the chair looking at Lucio, “So arranged marriage Monty? Really?” The wide eyed shock was priceless, “She is drop dead gorgeous I never thought of you as one to settle for anyone who didn’t worship the ground you walk on.”

                “And just what do you know? Waltzing in like you own the place,” Lucio placed his metallic arm onto the chair leaning over the only slightly shorter girl, “So what’s the real reason you showed up here?”

                Lorelei ignored the question becoming enthralled with the alchemic arm, “This is impressive! Who made it? I must pick their brains!” Engrossed in the workmanship she missed the somewhat twisted look on Lucio’s face at the questions. She reached up to touch it only to have him jerk it away from her embarrassed flush spreading across his face. “It’s not like I don’t know what happened Monty…” She said quietly standing up. “Would you rather I go?”

                “Do what you want; it’s of no matter to me.” He stormed out of the room leaving the dancer to relax and hum a bit as she contemplated on if she should stay. She still had questions she wanted answered after all.

 

                After having grabbed a bite of food with the palace staff Lorelei returned to the room she had been offered. She looked down to see a note on the bed. _A nightcap has been prepared for you in the count’s wing._ Well then, maybe she’d get more answers tonight after all. She glanced at her bag on the table, taking the time to oh so subtly touch up her make-up and accent her face more. She checked once more in the mirror before heading out to what a servant had earlier pointed out as the counts wing.

As soon as the threshold was crossed two white dogs came bounding towards her, “Hey you two, it’s been a while huh” She dropped to her knees to love on the two dogs as they flirted around her excitedly. She didn’t even notice Lucio stepping into the hallway until he gave a quick whistle calling the dogs back to him. Lorelei blushed slightly brushing herself off as she rose to her feet. “Well at least there is some good company up here.”

                “You love my company, who wouldn’t.” Lucio scoffed opening the door back to his room walking inside. Lorelei looked around to see the rest of the wing deserted before ducking inside. Last thing she needed was to be accused of a fling with the count, not she thought the countess would care much. Lucio sat at the foot of the bed so she took a chair across from him. “So little songbird, ready to tell me the reason you’re here?”

                “Curiosity what else?” She said in a sing song voice before dropping her voice into a near whisper, “What happened to you, I can barely recognize you anymore.” She couldn’t quite place what exactly the change was, but intuition told her something was wrong ever since she heard he had become count, and the wedding made that feeling grow. In person it was obvious his aura had a massive change but it was still so hard to pinpoint.

                “I got stronger; I became someone who rules like I should have been in the first place.” Well at least his attitude was still mostly unchanged. He gestured over to the table which was filled with breads and honey, damn if this man didn’t know her weaknesses. He poured himself a small glass of amber liquid filling another and handing it across to Lorelei, “Impressive isn’t it what power can afford, if only you hadn’t ran off you might be enjoying this too.”

                “Ran off? It’s not like you ever asked me to stay,” She took a sip. Honey mead, well someone was certainly trying to charm, “You pretty much pushed me away after…” She gestured toward his metal arm. “Besides, you have a princess for a bride what ever would you want a street performer by your side for.” The last sentence dripped with venom even though her voice stayed as sweet and melodic as ever. She leaned over grabbing a piece of bread and dipping it in honey before taking a bite. She leaned toward Lucio before speaking again, “Your hunt for power has done nothing but corrupt you and will continue to do nothing but the same.”

                “Oh are we jealous now? Don’t worry little songbird I’ll always find time for you.” He closed the distance between them gripping her chin in right hand. The smug smirk turned to absolute shock as Lorelei slipped back into her chair out of his reach. She took another drink and just stared at nothing in particular on the wall.

                “It really is a shame you didn’t just ask, though I think it’s time I head back to my room. Don’t want to have any unsightly rumors going around, though I’m sure that invitation you sent me already started a few.” She stood to leave before having her hand grabbed and pulled causing her to stumble and fall onto the bed.

                “Stay for another drink or two, I’m sure you’ll figure out what you want,” Lucio said not releasing her hand, “You came all this way after all, you can’t tell me there is nothing left between us. Besides I want a chance to pamper and you’re really in no position to refuse as a guest in my palace.”

                “Well if you insist I suppose it’s not worth the argument to stop you.” Damn this man and the way he could get under her skin. Even though every inch of her screamed that he couldn’t be trusted anymore she adjusted herself to sit comfortably beside him as he poured her another glass. Slipping back to old times of chatting and telling tales as they drank until the walls started to move around them. Maybe he really was the same person and jealousy was making her nervous.

                Meanwhile Lucio felt the familiar burn around his throat of the chain that bound him to his lasted pack as a voice whispered, “ _She could be useful, give her to me.”_ Lucio tried his best to ignore it; he had pushed her away for this very reason after all. He didn’t want to see her caged and put into servitude, but the steady tightening on his throat made him realize this was no longer his choice.


	2. 1. How To Find a Songbird

Three years earlier

                Lorelei forced herself to take a deep breath as she held her final pose feeling the magic slowly dissipate. She loved the high from preforming: the music, the dancing, feeling her magic swirl and contort around her forming amazing illusions. The crash when it ended was the worst feeling though, euphoric high to being back on the ground in a single beat when the music stopped. Finally, back to reality she stretched and picked up the bowl containing her tips for the performance, easily enough to cover her expenses for this month and it was only her second performance. Mercenary camps always gave the best tips but also had the rowdiest audience, as proven by someone sliding much to close to her the second she took a seat.

                “If it isn’t the little songbird!” From the warpaint under his eyes, blonde hair and white eyes he was obviously from one of the southern tribes. More obvious was the cocky tone to his voice and the way he carried himself like he was a cut above everyone else in the round. The night seemed to suddenly get longer as Lorelei tried to focus on her canteen she pulled out. “Too good for some company? That attitude won’t get you very fair around here. Names Montag, Prince of the Scourge of the South.”

                Well this one wasn’t giving up anytime soon. “I wasn’t aware Morga sent tribesmen away to prove themselves. She seems like the type to prefer to do it herself.” What she wouldn’t give to have alcohol instead of water in her hand. Green eyes scanned the rest of the circle but no one seemed to be offering any drink to share. It was the tail of a campaign for them so she wasn’t to shocked. “So, Montag, think you can find me a drink. I’m sure you know what pairs best with your tales,” She leaned in bringing her arms in to accent her figure better.

                His face flushed almost breaking his façade, “Whatever you want songbird.” He leaned back to reach his bag pulling out a bottle of amber liquid. He pops the top taking a drink himself before passing it over. The sweet smell hit her almost immediately, honey mead. Lorelei would live off this stuff if it wasn’t so hard to come by; even then fate always seemed to find a way to bring it to her. She only vaguely listened to Montag rambling on about previous campaigns, enough to respond appropriately but not enough to start getting uneasy. She never did like fighting of bloodshed. “What about you little songbird, how did such a beauty end up out here in the barrens?” Montag almost cooed leaning closer to her to grab the bottle back.

                “You know, you should probably find out my name before my story. I’ll give you three guesses, if you don’t get it the rest of that bottle is mine alone. If you get it right,” She paused glancing the mercenary up and down, he was cute even if his attitude needed some refinement, “I guess I’ll just pay for the rest of the bottle some other way.” The others sitting nearby hooted and whistles, Montag flushed scoffing trying to hide his embarrassment. This poor guy was far too easy.

                “How am I supposed to know your name?” He mumbled triggering Lorelei to lean over and pluck the bottle out of his hand, shaking it in front of him before taking a big drink. She crossed her legs and leaned back resting on her free hand. The guy on the other side of Montag elbowed him teasing how he was giving up so easy. “I didn’t say I give up,” it was almost a growl, someone was touchy. He looked over at her as if something about her appearance would give away her name. The name might suit her to a tee but it wasn’t going to be that easy. She puckered her lips blowing a kiss before taking another drink.

                A few minutes and three very off mark guesses later Lorelei stood up from her spot in the round. She turned to stand directly in front of the annoyed mercenary and leaned down till her face was eye level, “Repeat after me, Lo-re-lei.” She strung out the syllables punctuating each one by lightly tapping his nose after each one. He swatted her hand away turning his head to look in any direction other than her. She laughed and stood back up, “Any case, thanks for the drink handsome.” She waved and walked back to her own encampment not far away. She could still hear the teasing and laughter coming from the round well after she left.

                She downed the rest of the bottle before crawling into her own tent for the night. There was still three days until they got back to town, after that it was on to the neighboring kingdom for a festival before going home for a much earned rest. In the meantime though that was three more days of getting under a certain young mercenaries skin, and hopefully he had more mead stashed away.


	3. 2. Traveling by Day and Night

                Top of shopping list, a new tent that actually blocked out the sun, Lorelei moved her arm over her eyes trying to appease the growing headache. Drinking three quarters of a bottle of mead on an empty stomach was not her best idea. She sat up after her eyes adjusted from the light being blinding to just being moderately painful. If she wanted to keep up with the mercenary group she needed to pack or she could lag behind but risk common thieves targeting her. She really needed to find a larger city to settle in, eventually.

                Some minor packing and a wonderful little spell a battle mage had taught her and her campsite was neatly packed and ready to move. At least the morning was mostly quiet save for the normal camp breakdown. Lorelei sat on her pack softly singing a folk song waiting for the rest of the camp to pack up. “I could get used to hearing a voice like that in the morning,” Montag said walking up to the songstress tossing his own pack onto the ground.

                “If it isn’t Mr. Prince of the South,” Lorelei leaned back enough to look up at the mercenary before groaning and covering her eyes again, “damn sun is too bright around here.”  She made a rude gesture in the direction of laughter. She dug in her pack for a second before finding a large floppy hat. As much as she hated how it looked on her, there was nothing better for keeping sun out of her eyes.

                “When we get to town I am buying you a new hat and we are burning that one,” Montag said offering a hand to pull Lorelei up, which she gladly accepted.

                “Normally insulting my outfit would be fighting words but I hate this hat too, I just have yet to find anything better for traveling with a hangover.” She pulled her pack onto her back and started walking towards the rest of the group.

                “You brought it on yourself running off with the majority of my drink.” Montag’s smirk was evident from the tone of his voice without even having to look at his face. One of these days that smugness was going to get him decked, quite possibly today.

                “It’s not my fault you have no idea how to actually talk to girls instead of just talking about yourself,” Lorelei gave a smirk of her own before laughing as the mercenary cut his eyes away from her trying not to let his embarrassment show. “You are at least persistent though, I figured you’d vanish after the teasing you got last night.”

                “I have no desire for anything but the best, and you my dear are certainly the best company I’ve found on this trip. Leagues above these riffraff,” His face twisted into a look of disgust. “Most of them wouldn’t last a day with the scourge.” Lorelei nodded her head in agreement; even performers like herself avoided that tribe because of how intense it was. She had met Morga once and that was enough for her. “So where is the little songbird flying off too after this?”

                “Visiting family then off to Nopal for a festival, not sure after that. Maybe Vestavia might just catch a boat and head out. Nevion, Prakra, maybe even further,” Lorelei twirled before walking backwards so she could look at Montag, “Why stop before the sky does?”

                “Just running around with no goal in sight? Sounds like a waste of time,” Montag scoffed taking out two pieces of dried meat and passing one over to Lorelei. “Why bother if it’s not going to put you ahead in life?”

                Lorelei took the meat, “Maybe for the same reason you’re here right now, this is working toward what I want in life just in its own way. Eventually I’ll find my place in the world but I never will if I stay still.” She took a bite and continued the trip talking about different places they’ve seen, figuring out that Montag had never left the continent in the process.

 

                As nightfall neared one of the older mercenaries fell back to the pair, “Songstress Lorelei, would you be as kind as to check the area for us?”

                Lorelei nodded taking a deep breath and letting her mind flow into the air around her, she let it spread over the surrounding area before pulling it back to her body and staggering slightly at the feeling. “Two midsize groups are both heading in this direction, that’s all I can tell there still too far out for me to try to get more details.”

                “Can you keep pace if we go through the night?” Well that is never a good sign, and she doubted this group would offer her a mount if she said no. Keep pace or brave it solo with a probably hostile force in the area. Lorelei looked around at how open the current area was. It wasn’t ideal but she her illusions took next to nothing out of her so she could manage. She opened her mouth to say she’d fall back when…

                “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine.” Montag interjected. The other mercenary nodded and went back towards the front. Montag looked over at Lorelei then raised an eyebrow at her concerned expression.

                “You might regret those words Monty, I’ve been out just as long as you but with far less rations. Might be best if I bow out and find a place to hide,” Lorelei scanned the landscape again still planning the best hiding spot. If it did come to a fight she would have to hide and hope for the best, combat was not something she was skilled at and her magic was unlikely to cause any damage.

                “Nonsense, as if I’m going to lose my company just because of some extra walking,” He moved his own pack onto a single shoulder and grabbed Lorelei’s putting in on his now free one. “I was serious about making you get rid of that awful hat too so I can’t have you running off before then.”

                “You’re an ass sometimes you know that?” Lorelei rolled her shoulders at the relief of not having the weight on her back. She saw the offended look on her walking partner’s face and laughed, “Thank you though; you’re pretty good company yourself despite first opinions.”

                “Do you always insult the people who help you?”

                “Only when I like them,” Lorelei countered through her laughing. “How about I get you a hot meal when we hit town to square us up? I might even join you.”


End file.
